Nothing, Everything
by Passed Future
Summary: It was all her fault. She had destroyed the Shikon no Tama. And yet, she had friends that cared for her. Except one. Songfic.
1. Chapter One

A/N: ...My first ever songfic. Enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

He'd gone too far this time. This time, she would leave and stay at home unless he came to apologize. No longer would she suffer for the sake of reparing the Shikon no Tama. She was sick and tired of putting up with him. And now, she was going.

_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

Insulting her, telling her she was a useless bitch that got in his way. And then he had slapped her, hard. What had gone wrong in his mind? She was trying to help him, and he didn't care. She'd stayed for him, and he didn't care. What did he care about? Kikyou. That dead witch. Nothing else.

_When this memory fades  
I'm going to make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken, hope embraced  
And have I told you_

Slowly Kagome came to a stop. Why was she leaving? How could leaving him punish him? He'd want her to leave. He'd expect it. He would go on with his life, happy that the obstacle in his way was gone.

She whirled on her heel. Staying would be punishment for him. Sitting him to hell would be punishment enough for Inuyasha. Nothing else worked.

_I'm not going, 'Cause I've been waiting for a Miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you, let you give up on a Miracle  
When it might save you_

Kagome began walking back, knowing he wouldn't be there. Inuyasha would be off somewhere, most likely with that clay pot Kikyou. Anger bubbled up in her as she got closer and closer to where they had started fighting.

Miroku and Sango would be there, and so would Kirara and Shippo. They were her friends. She didn't need Inuyasha to make her happy. Seeing of such a great job he did doing that anyway, Kagome was better off without him...

Her heart beat slowed. Inuyasha was the only reason she stayed. Why couldn't he see that she was miserable without him? ...Probably because she acted upset with him. It _was_ all her fault. He wouldn't act terribly if she didn't sit him all the time. And he wouldn't have to be sat if she had never undid the cursed arrow.

It was all her fault that the Shikon no Tama was broken, too. It was all her fault about everything. If the Shikon jewel hadn't been broken, Naraku wouldn't have raised to power. And if Naraku hadn't been raised to power, he would have never gone after Sango's village for the broken shards of the jewel.

And...Miroku's wind tunnel was all Naraku's fault, so it was all Kagome's fault too. Shippo's father had a jewel shard, as it seems, so it was her fault he was killed. Kohaku killed everyone because it was Naraku's plan to get the jewel shards, so that was her fault.

Everything was her fault. So punishing Inuyasha wasn't fair. She shouldn't be complaining...everyone was in emotional and physical pain because of _her_.

_We've learned to run from anything uncomfortable  
We've tied or pain below  
And no one ever has to know that inside, we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you  
Have I?_

Miroku and Sango looked up at her approach. "I thought you were going to your time, Kagome," Miroku said softly, obviously surprised. Kagome shook her head. Quietly she sat down next to the fire in the middle of the group.

"I'm not going to leave because of some stupid argument. It's...pathetic." Her cheek still burned from Inuyasha's hand. She never thought he would ever hit her on purpose. But he did, and there was no changing that. Kagome knew that she deserved it.

_I'm not going, 'Cause I've been waiting for a Miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you, let you give up on a Miracle  
When it might save you_

Now Inuyasha hated her. It was to be expected, so why did she feel so empty? Maybe because she'd been hoping that he had felt the same way about her, too. But he didn't, Inuyasha still felt the same way he did when they first met. They'd somehow wormed their way to being friends...but nothing else.

No, Kagome wasn't disappointed, she really couldn't feel anything at the moment. It was as if she'd gone completely numb of feeling. Who cared, anyway? After this was all over, Kagome would leave to go back to her life, and finish wherever she left off. A normal life, like she had wanted all along.

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why  
We'll get it right, this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why_

"Kagome-sama! You're still here!" Shippo lunged himself at her, clinging to her shirt. "I'm so glad you didn't leave..." Kagome smiled down at the little kitsune. All around her were people who cared about her. Their smiles were warm and their words were kind.

"HENTAI!" Well...except that one. Miroku deserved that.

_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_

Yet, Kagome still felt empty. All she wanted right now was to see a certain face smiling at her, not these other people. She was glad that they were always there for her, but...She needed Inuyasha right now. The one person who could console her was the person who had caused her to feel this way. How ironic.

_I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here_

Kagome watched as everyone lay down to sleep, to be ready for tomorrow. All of them were in this together to defeat Naraku, no matter who's fault it was. But one person in particular was missing. She would see him in the morning.

But she wanted to see him now.

_I'm not going, 'Cause I've been waiting for a Miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you, let you give up on a Miracle  
'Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_

_Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

"Inuyasha..."

_If you use your eyes..._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it.

Please review!

The song used for this chapter was called Miracle, by Paramore.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hello again. Hopefully you like this chapter...

**Chapter Two:**

Her eyes opened, and she squinted in the sunlight. She sat up yawning, and started to stretch, feeling her aching muscles. Miroku and Sango were getting up and getting ready to leave.

"I'm going for a walk." Her voice startled everyone. Sango nodded curtly, and Kagome started walking away. Suddenly she found herself heading towards the God Tree.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll.  
In case God doesn't show  
Let the good times roll (let the good times roll)_

Kagome stood in front of the large tree, staring up at it. Inuyasha had been pinned right there, where the intense power of the arrow had left a mark. They were always having fights these days. How come she had never come to her senses before now? How come she had walked away?

How come every word Inuyasha said in those fights stabbed her heart? And Kikyou...Kagome had never even spared a second glance to the woman who had pinned Inuyasha to this tree because of _her own_ broken heart. Why, if Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, hadn't she killed Inuyasha yet? She wasn't anything like Kikyou, like the people wanted to believe.

She wasn't even a proper miko! And yet, nobody cared. Kagome froze as she felt a presence behind her, and she slowly turned to see red. And then chocolate brown eyes met amber.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make these words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got better put the fingers back to the keys_

His face was contorted into a hard glare, aimed right at her. Kagome felt anger bubbling up to the surface. He always came right when she needed him the most, when she was sad over an argument or something. It was becoming a big habit for him, and Kagome found it rather...annoying. That he would wait until the proper moment to come to her.

Right when she opened her mouth to yell at him, he crashed his lips against hers. Too stunned to protest, Kagome only closed her eyes and responded to his kiss.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

When he pulled away, leaving her rather dazed, he smirked. Kagome blinked rapidly. Did he actually kiss her? "What was that?" She asked him. He looked away quickly, his arms crossed, a hint of a blush rising to his cheeks. "I...I don't know." Inuyasha said softly.

He had kissed her hungrily, as if he wanted to savour her taste. It wasn't like him at all...not the stubborn hanyou boy she had grown to live with...Now he was acting all shy...and stupid.

Kagome slowly leaned up and brushed her lips against his. A shudder ran through her body at the contact, and she tried to pull away. But Inuyasha moved back to her and pressed his lips against hers.

A surge of emotions burst through the girl, and she loved how soft his lips were. Then Kagome felt him nibbling on her bottom lip gently with his fangs. She responded quickly, instantly parting her lips and letting him explore her mouth.

As he withdrew from her mouth, she pushed her tongue past his teeth and began exploring his mouth, running her tongue along his fangs and across his tongue.

_One night, yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See?  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

The two finally pulled apart after what seemed like forever. They were both panting, gasping for air. Kagome felt hot, and she looked up to see Inuyasha's reaction. He looked quite bewildered, his eyes wide and his face red. She would have laughed if her lungs hadn't been screaming for air.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)_

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked as he pushed away from her, creating space between them. He took a couple steps away from her, and held out his hand to her. "Come on," Inuyasha said, and she smiled.

_One night stand (one night stand, oh)_

"Inuyasha?" She asked again, looking up at him as they walked back through the forest to where the rest of their group would be waiting for them.

"What?" He replied, not looking at her, still walking.

"I..."

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you for going to see Kikyou." Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He just chuckled softly and shook his head. Kagome glared at him and opened her mouth to yell at him when he pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. I...didn't mean to hit you," Kagome sighed, not responding. She felt there was nothing to say to that...

"Inuyasha, I..."

"Yeah?" This time the hanyou boy glanced at her. She was smiling, a small blush speading across her cheeks.

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See?  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhh_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood _

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See?  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great (even if they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See?  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

"I...I love you, Inuyasha." He froze and stared at her. "W-What?" She blushed even harder and looked away.

Inuyasha stared at her for what seemed an eternity, and then his expression softened.

"I love you too, Kagome."

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how long it took to write this chapter. I was writing it at first, and then I accidentally clicked something and the whole thing disappeared. Well, that's what I get for not saving it first.

Review!

The song used for this chapter was called Thnks fr th Mmrs, by Fall Out Boy.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Yes, I kow the story ended with chapter two, but I decided to make another one to explain it all.

**Chapter Three: **

_Inuyasha walked into the clearing, looking away from Kagome. That gave her quite a clue, although she already knew where he had gone. "So. You went to talk to Kikyou again, huh?" The hanyou growled at the cold tone in her voice. "You know, you should just keep your nose in your own business, you stupid bitch," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "My own business? Alright, I will. And personally, since the "Fuedal Era" business is not my business, I'll just get going."_

_"Fine! See if I care. You're useless to me anyway.__" Kagome stared at him. "I'm useless? What do you mean by that?!" He snarled and rose to his real height. "I mean shut the hell up and listen to me for a second--" _

_"No! If you want me to leave so you can go live with that bitchy dead clay pot, be my guest! She's great for company, unless she starts crumbling in your hands!" Kagome knew she had gone too far when she saw his usually golden eyes turn red, and purple marking appear on his cheeks. Suddenly, before she could sit him, Inuyasha brought back his hand and hit her on the face, and not gentle, either._

_Kagome fell back with a gasp, clutching her aching jaw. His shadow towered over her, and she braced herself for anything to happen. But then he staggered back, and Kagome looked up at his face. It was slowly changing back to normal, and Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with nothing but complete horror. _

_"I...I...**Leave me alone.**" He growled, and leapt off, leaving the school girl to stare after him. Miroku and Sango stood there, with their mouths open wide. "What just..." Sango didn't even bother to finish her sentence as Kagome got to her feet, her bangs covering her eyes. _

_"I'm going home..." She said softly, not caring if they heard her. Tears streamed down her face as she walked away. But they weren't tears of sadness._

_They were tears of anger._

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that clears you up on all of this. I might make a sequel, but it most likely won't be a songfic.

:)


End file.
